As is known, wireless networks use numeric identifiers to communicate with Mobile Stations (MS) over an air interface. Messages or communications exchanged between the wireless network and MS contain identifiers in the form of numeric digits that permit the network to distinguish between different MS while performing operations related to calls (e.g., call setup) and roaming (e.g., mobile registration). Historically, wireless networks based on Advanced Mobile Phone System (AMPS) standards have used a 10 digit Mobile Identification Number (MIN) as the identifier for MS.
However, as specified by the International Telecommunications Union-Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) based wireless networks are to support an International Mobile Station Identity (IMSI) as the identifier for MS so that service can be provided to international roamers. With reference to FIG. 1, the IMSI is a unique identifier up to 15 digits in length allocated to each mobile subscriber in CDMA networks. It consists of a Mobile Country Code (MCC), a Mobile Network Code (MNC) and a Mobile Station Identification Number (MSIN). In a properly programmed true IMSI, the MCC is a three digit number uniquely identifying a given country, the MNC is either a two or three digit number used to uniquely identify a given network from within a specified country, and the MSIN is a 10 digit number uniquely identifying a MS or subscription from within a given network. Unlike MINs, which with some exceptions are administered on a per-country basis, IMSIs are administered globally so as to allow them to be used to uniquely identify MS that roam between different countries, i.e., international roamers.
Unfortunately, many CDMA MS have been programmed with IMSIs that contain incorrect digit patterns for the five most significant digits. Traditionally, this has not been a problem because wireless CDMA networks have in the past used only the 10 least significant digits of the IMSI as a MIN for identifying MS. However, this incorrect programming of IMSIs becomes a problem when wireless CDMA networks start using the full IMSI as a mobile identifier.
In some cases, a wireless service provider (WSP) does not even know what values for the upper or most significant IMSI digits have been programmed into their CDMA MS. Again, because of the historic use of only the 10 least significant digits of the IMSI as a MIN, the upper digits were not relevant and accordingly were ignored completely or programmed with random or otherwise meaningless values. The following are some examples of the problems that can be caused by incorrect mobile programming of IMSIs:                1. Certain specified values of the five most significant IMSI digits are typically used to differentiate MIN-based IMSIs (i.e., IMSIs that are programmed to have their least significant digits used as MINs) from true IMSIs (i.e., IMSIs that are programmed to be used as IMSIs). These values for the most significant digits are specified in the standards and are referred to and known as MIN escape codes. However, it is difficult to administer the MIN escape codes used by wireless networks to recognize a MIN-based IMSI when the five most significant IMSI digits are incorrectly programmed. Accordingly, this results in reduced or no service for the MS user.        2. The IMSI and especially the most significant digits of the IMSI are used as Global Titles (GTs), as are known in the art, for routing American National Standards Institute (ANSI)-41 messages and the like between different elements in wireless networks to support inter-network operations. It is difficult to administer the IMSI GTs used by the signalling networks (e.g., Signalling System No. 7 (SS7) network) to correctly route ANSI-41 messages for MS having incorrectly programmed IMSIs. This is a particular problem for international roamers because the three most significant digits of the IMSI represent the Mobile Country Code (MCC). Without the correct MCC, it is difficult for the signalling network to route ANSI-41 messages for international roamers to the country where their home network is located.        
Some solutions to incorrect programming of IMSIs include: reprogramming the MS containing the incorrectly programmed IMSIs; continuing to use MINs instead of IMSIs as mobile identifiers; and, using what is known as a Point Code (PC) instead of a GT to route ANSI-41 messages between wireless networks that are located in different countries.
However, reprogramming the MS containing the incorrect IMSIs is likely to be cost prohibitive. Since service providers may not know which MS are incorrectly programmed, they would have to inspect the IMSIs of all their deployed MS. One way of performing this inspection is to ask each mobile user to bring his/her MS to a service center, a potentially inconvenient and expensive proposition. Another way is to read and reprogram each MS's IMSI over the air. Unfortunately, some MS do not support such an over the air data administration capability, and WSPs may not have deployed this capability in their networks.
Continuing to use MINs instead of IMSIs as mobile identifiers is inconsistent with the wireless industry's long term plans to evolve to exclusively using IMSIs as mobile identifiers. Further, since most MINs are not administered globally, instances may arise were MS identifiers are not unique within the same wireless network or system, i.e., two MS within the same network may in effect have the same MIN, e.g., one MS may be within its home network while another is an international roamer. Accordingly, providing service to these MS in such circumstances is a problem in so much as they cannot be distinguished from one another based upon their MINs. Further, the MIN is not an ITU-T recognized numbering plan, so signaling network providers and WSPs would be forced to reach agreements outside of the standard on how to globally administer signaling points for MIN-based GT translations.
Finally, using PCs instead of GTs to route ANSI-41 messages between wireless networks that are located in different countries, fails to take advantage of existing SS7 (also known as C7) networks. The PC solution involves dedicated signaling data links and systems that can be costly to deploy, administer and maintain. Additionally, PCs assigned for use in a given country will have to be assigned to systems in other countries, which may result in exhausting available PCs for that given country.
Accordingly, the present invention contemplates a new and improved method and/or system that overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.